


The Preparations of Minor Nobility Altheo Anastasio Deandra and Their Bodyguard

by damientiamat



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damientiamat/pseuds/damientiamat
Summary: [art for secret samol 2019]To run a con you have to look the part
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	The Preparations of Minor Nobility Altheo Anastasio Deandra and Their Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GiltMalediction (demondreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondreams/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/ekYFrIA)


End file.
